Donald's Quack Attack
Donald's Quack Attack (also known as just Quack Attack) was a television series on the Disney Channel and later rerun on Toon Disney, made to replace Donald Duck Presents. It featured Disney animated short films, especially those with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Each episode lasted about 22–28 minutes, leaving some time for commercials. Unlike the similar Mickey's Mouse Tracks, Quack Attack was run with a manic energy. In between the cartoon shorts, a screen would appear with a random background color (pink, blue, green, etc.), with a clip in the corner from a random Donald Duck cartoon. There was a thermometer with Donald's head on the bottom, called the "Quack Attack Meter". When the clip showed Donald getting angry, injured, or humiliated, the head on the thermometer would go up and make a dinging sound. This 10-25 second clip would appear 2 to 4 times per show, depending on how long the shorts were. The credits for the show didn't name anyone. Instead, it stated "The cartoons in this program are the work of the animators from THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY over the past 60 years." It wasn't possible to know what episode was going to be shown on any given day, but the show did feature showings of some shorts that don't show up on The Ink and Paint Club along with some shorts made by the Fleischer brothers, and clips from the animated features, such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, and Lady and the Tramp. Donald's Quack Attack aired on the Disney Channel from 1992 to 2000, and on Toon Disney from 1998 to December 2002. From April 2001-December 2002, Quack Attack usually aired weekdays at 5AM, and every night at midnight. Quack Attack's removal from Toon Disney notably marked the end of the classic Disney shorts being regularly shown on the network. The show later aired on Russia's version of The Disney Afternoon block in its 2006 season, but shows no signs of returning to American television. Episode list *Episode 1 **Self Control **The Art of Self Defense **Thru the Mirror *Episode 2 **African Diary **R'Coon Dawg **Primitive Pluto **Dumbell of the Yukon *Episode 3 **Donald Applecore **All in a Nutshell **The Bears and Bees **Bubble Bee *Episode 4 **Melody **Music Land **Mickey's Amateurs *Episode 5 **Duck Pimples **Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive **You, the Human Machine *Episode 6 **How to Ride a Horse (Segment of The Reluctant Dragon) **Two Gun Goofy **The Steeple Chase **Pueblo Pluto *Episode 7 **Hook, Lion and Sinker **On Ice **The Simple Things **No Sail *Episode 8 **The Trial of Donald Duck **Truant Officer Donald **Lake Titicaca (Segment of Saludos Amigos) *Episode 9 **Orphans' Picnic **Pinocchio Comes to Life (Scene from Pinocchio) **Three Orphan Kittens *Episode 10 **Honey Harvester **Golden Eggs **Mickey Steps Out *Episode 11 **A Good Time for a Dime **A Gentleman's Gentleman **Donald's Crime **Get Rich Quick *Episode 12 **Cold War **Self Control **Tomorrow We Diet! *Episode 13 **Canvas Back Duck **Bone Trouble **Mickey's Circus *Episode 14 **Donald's Penguin **Alpine Climbers **Cold Storage *Episode 15 **Donald's Dog Laundry **Lend a Paw **Mickey's Parrot *Episode 16 **Moving Day **Mickey's Trailer **Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip *Episode 17 **How to Sleep **Bearly Asleep **Early to Bed **Pluto, Junior *Episode 18 **Bootle Beetle **Beezy Bear **Donald's Vacation **The Flying Squirrel *Episode 19 **Hawaiian Holiday **Hello Aloha **The Little Whirlwind *Episode 20 **Sea Scouts **Merbabies **Sea Salts *Episode 21 **The Whalers **I'm No Fool ... In Water **Bath Day *Episode 22 **Dude Duck **Camping Out **Donald's Gold Mine **The Cactus Kid *Episode 23 **Let's Stick Together **Pluto's Housewarming **Mickey's Pal Pluto **Pluto's Judgement Day *Episode 24 **No Hunting **Polar Trappers **Peter and the Wolf (Segment of Make Mine Music) *Episode 25 **Camp Dog **Paul Bunyan *Episode 26 **Aquamania **The Beach Party **Beach Picnic *Episode 27 **Foul Hunting **The Fox Hunt **The Gallopin' Gaucho **The Duck Hunt *Episode 28 **Lucky Number **Magician Mickey **The Eyes Have It **An Evening (Scene from Lady and the Tramp) *Episode 29 **Mickey's Follies **Pluto's Blue Note **Symphony Hour **Pedro (Segment of Saludos Amigos) *Episode 30 **Donald and the Wheel **Modern Inventions *Episode 31 **Football (Now and Then) **How to Play Football **Touchdown Mickey *Episode 32 **How to Fish **Goofy and Wilbur **Fishin' Around **Hooked Bear *Episode 33 **The Hockey Champ **Hockey Homicide **How to Swim **Untitled scene from Peter Pan *Episode 34 **Chips Ahoy **Boat Builders **Put-Put Troubles **Tugboat Mickey *Episode 35 **Bee at the Beach **Bee on Guard **Bugs in Love **The Grasshopper and the Ants *Episode 36 **Mickey and the Seal **Playful Pluto **Pigs Is Pigs *Episode 37 **Wide Open Spaces **Lighthouse Keeping **Old Sequoia **Woodland Café *Episode 38 **Donald's Golf Game **Canine Caddy **How to Play Golf *Episode 39 **Donald's Diary **Mickey's Nightmare **Canine Casanova **Two Chips and a Miss *Episode 40 **Donald's Happy Birthday **Pluto's Party **The Birthday Party **Mickey's Birthday Party *Episode 41 **Slide, Donald, Slide **Casey at the Bat (Segment of Make Mine Music) **How to Play Baseball *Episode 42 **Wynken, Blynken and Nod **Somewhere in Dreamland **Lullaby Land *Episode 43 **Sleepy Time Donald **The Sleep Walker **Cat Nap Pluto **Pluto's Dream House *Episode 44 **Working for Peanuts **Pluto at the Zoo **Mickey's Kangaroo *Episode 45 **Mr. Duck Steps Out **How to Dance **The Jazz Fool **Pluto's Heart Throb *Episode 46 **Motor Mania **Freewayphobia *Episode 47 **Donald in Mathmagic Land **Scrooge McDuck and the Money *Episode 48 **Figaro and Frankie **You and Your Sense of Smell and Taste **Mickey's Mechanical Man **Jack and Old Mac *Episode 49 **Mickey Down Under **Mickey and the Beanstalk *Episode 50 **The New Neighbor **Brave Little Tailor **The Clock Watcher *Episode 51 **Donald's Garden **Crazy with the Heat **Don's Fountain of Youth **Mickey's Rival *Episode 52 **Mother Goose Goes Hollywood **Mother Pluto **Mickey Plays Papa *Episode 53 **Grin and Bear It **Hold That Pose **Lion Around **Lion Down *Episode 54 **Canine Patrol **The Dognapper **Donald's Double Trouble **In Dutch *Episode 55 **Bellboy Donald **Mickey's Service Station **The Olympic Champ **The Dwarfs' Dilemma (Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Episode 56 **Sheep Dog **Lambert the Sheepish Lion **Morris, the Midget Moose *Episode 57 **Officer Duck **Mail Dog **The Barnyard Broadcast *Episode 58 **Up a Tree **Chip an' Dale **Corn Chips **Dragon Around *Episode 59 **Donald's Camera **Mickey's Garden **Pluto's Sweater *Episode 60 **Window Cleaners **Clock Cleaners **In the Bag *Episode 61 **Good Scouts **Grand Canyonscope **The Lone Chipmunks **Moose Hunters *Episode 62 **How to Have an Accident in the Home **How to Have an Accident at Work **Goofy's Freeway Troubles *Episode 63 **Test Pilot Donald **The Plastics Inventor **Plane Crazy **Contrary Condor *Episode 64 **Clown of the Jungle **Donald's Nephews **The Truth About Mother Goose *Episode 65 **Daddy Duck **Fathers Are People **Father's Lion **Father's Weekend *Episode 66 **First Aiders **Building a Building **Bambi and His Friends (Scene from Bambi) *Episode 67 **Inferior Decorator **Home Made Home **The China Shop **Ferdinand the Bull *Episode 68 **Tennis Racquet **The Art of Skiing **Mickey's Polo Team *Episode 69 **Chef Donald **Pluto's Purchase **Soup's On **Three for Breakfast *Episode 70 **Straight Shooters **Rugged Bear **Tiger Trouble **Out on a Limb *Episode 71 **A Knight for a Day **Man's Best Friend **Muzzle Trouble (Scene from Lady and the Tramp) **Puppy Love *Episode 72 **Trombone Trouble **Mickey's Gala Premier **Blue Rhythm **Whistle While You Work (Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Episode 73 **Society Dog Show **The Moth and the Flame **Father's Weekend *Episode 74 **Trailer Horn **Sketch Book **Aves Raras (Scene from The Three Caballeros) **Two Gun Goofy *Episode 75 **The Greener Yard **Baggage Buster **The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. *Episode 76 **Pluto and the Gopher **Puss Café **Winter Storage **Woodland Café *Episode 77 **Baia (Scene from The Three Caballeros) **Mickey's Elephant **Don Donald *Episode 78 **The Band Concert **Farmyard Symphony **Casey Bats Again *Episode 79 **A World is Born (Scene from Fantasia) **The Clock Store *Episode 80 **Blame it on the Samba (Segment from Melody Time) **Chicken in the Rough **The Busy Beavers **Honey Harvester *Episode 81 **Cured Duck **Cold Turkey **The Wise Little Hen *Episode 82 **The Fire Chief **Flowers and Trees **I'm No Fool ... With Electricity *Episode 83 **The Klondike Kid **Ye Olden Days **A Cowboy Needs a Horse *Episode 84 **Teachers are People **Springtime for Pluto **Pluto's Fledgling *Episode 85 **Squatter's Rights **Timber **The Village Smithy *Episode 86 **The Three Little Pigs **The Big Bad Wolf **The Practical Pig *Episode 87 **The Brave Engineer **Mickey's Choo-Choo **The Robber Kitten **The Mail Pilot *Episode 88 **Pantry Pirate **The Worm Turns **The Purloined Pup **Tea for Two Hundred *Episode 89 **The Martins and the Coys (Segment from Make Mine Music) **Father Noah's Ark **Shanghaied *Episode 90 **The Country Cousin **A Cowboy Needs a Horse **El Gaucho Goofy **Bone Bandit *Episode 91 **Donald's Dream Voice **Bambi Falls in Love (Scene from Bambi) **Birds in the Spring **Donald's Cousin Gus *Episode 92 **Double Dribble **Goofy Gymnastics **Goofy's Glider *Episode 93 **Donald Duck and the Gorilla **Gulliver Mickey **Pluto, Junior *Episode 94 **Ben and Me **Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet (Segment from Make Mine Music) *Unknown Episodes **Old King Cole **Little Toot (Segment from Melody Time) **The Old Mill **Old MacDonald Duck **The Saga of Windwagon Smith **Wet Paint **The Castaway **The Pied Piper **Crazy Over Daisy **The Nifty Nineties **Mickey's Delayed Date "Quack Attack Meter" clips *From Canvas Back Duck: Donald tries to play a strongman game, but stumbles and accidentally hits himself on the head with his own mallet, but close enough to the puck to cause it to fly up and ring the bell. *From The New Neighbor: Pete flings a bunch of apples from his apple tree at Donald, which all bury him. *From Up a Tree: Chip releases Donald's tree strap, causing Donald to fall. The meter shoots right to the top of the meter when he first lets go of the tree, then slowly descends to the bottom as Donald falls, then rises back up for good when he crashes on the ground. *From Magician Mickey: Donald gets sprayed in the face by his own ice cream cone. *From Trombone Trouble: Pete blasts such a loud trombone note in Donald's face that it sends him flying backwards into his house, crashing into a wall as he does so. *From Soup's On: Donald searches for Huey, Dewey, and Louie and thinks he spots them in their bed, but gets his hand caught in a mousetrap as he feels the bed. *From Donald's Diary: Donald gets hit by a squirt gun from the door of Daisy's house. *From Sleepy Time Donald: Donald, thinking Daisy is the one sleepwalking, laughs, but she takes offense and hits Donald on the head with the boot he was wearing on his head. *From Trailer Horn: Chip and Dale drop a bunch of pine cones both on Donald's breakfast and his head to a "Shave and a Haircut" rhythm. The meter bounces up and down with each of the notes. *From Trombone Trouble: Donald, in trying to make sense of his newly-found godlike powers, accidentally shocks himself briefly. *From Magician Mickey: Donald jumps at Mickey, but Mickey catches him in his hands and presses down on him, making him disappear. *From Soup's On: Donald accidentally steps on a wagon at the top of the flight of stairs and, in it, goes careening down the stairs and into the fireplace. *From Window Cleaners: Donald swings a bucket at the bee on a flagpole, but the bee flies away and Donald ends up shaking the flagpole so hard that he makes himself dizzy. *From Donald's Diary: Daisy sets up a rope trap for Donald to step into, which he does. *From Donald's Nephews: As they play "Pop Goes the Weasel", Louie fires a slingshot projectile at a balloon holding up a bag of water so that it drops on Donald's head, soaking him. *From Donald's Camera: As Donald is laughing a woodpecker pecks his head and Donald angrily does the same. After the meter rises up from the woodpecker attack, it goes back down again as Donald pecks the woodpecker. Broadcast history United States *Disney Channel (November 2, 1992-2000) *Toon Disney (April 18, 1998-December 2002) Canada *Family (1994-1997) United Kingdom *Disney Channel (1995-2000) *Toon Disney (2000-2003) France *Disney Channel (1997-2002) *Toon Disney (2001-2003) Italy *Rai Due (1993-present) *Disney Channel (1998-2000) *Toon Disney (2004-2011) Russia *Дисней Клуб (Disney Club) (2006) Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Channel shows Category:1990s television series